פרנאו מנדש פינטו
פֶרְנָאוּ מֶנְדֶשׁ פִּינְטוּ (פורטוגזית: Fernão Mendes Pinto; בפורטוגזית עתיקה: Fernam Mendez Pinto ; 1509 או 1511 – 8 ביולי 1583) היה מגלה ארצות וסופר פורטוגזי. עלילותיו נודעו כתוצאה מפרסום ספר זיכרונותיו, "מסעות" (בפורטוגזית עתיקה: Peregrinaçam, בפורטוגזית מודרנית: Peregrinação), ב-1614, 30 שנים לאחר מותו. הספר הוא אוטוביוגרפיה שפרטים רבים בה מוטלים בספק. במהלך מסעותיו ב וב ביקר פינטו באתיופיה, ב , בסין (שבה לטענתו היה עובד כפייה בבניית החומה הגדולה), בבורמה, בסיאם, בחצי האי המלאי, בסומטרה, בג'אווה, בהודו וביפן. לטענתו, נמנה עם קבוצת האירופאים הראשונה שהגיעה ליפן, מפגש שבעקבותיו התחיל הסחר בין יפן לאירופה. הוא טען גם כי היפנים למדו ממנו לראשונה על הנשק החם. ידוע כי הוא מימן את בניית הכנסייה הנוצרית הראשונה ביפן, לאחר שהתיידד עם פרנסיסקו חאווייר, מיסיונר קתולי שהיה אחד ממייסדי מסדר הישועים. בתקופה מסוימת הצטרף פינטו למסדר הישועים, אך נטש אותו מאוחר יותר. ב"מסעות" מתגלה פינטו כמבקר חריף של הקולוניאליזם הפורטוגזי במזרח הרחוק משיקולים דתיים ומוסריים, ורואה בו פעולה צבועה של רדיפת בצע המוסווית כפעולה דתית. נקודת השקפה זו הפכה נפוצה אחר כך, אך הייתה יוצאת דופן בתקופתו של פינטו. סיפורי מסעותיו, שנערכו במשך עשרים שנה, היו כל כך יוצאי דופן – לדוגמה, הוא כתב ש"נפל בשבי שלוש עשרה פעמים ונמכר שבע עשרה פעמים" – שבדרך כלל התייחסו אליהם כאל סיפורי בדים. התייחסות זו חוללה משחק מילים על שמו: "פרנאו, מנטש? מינטו!" ("!Fernão, Mentes? Minto"), כלומר, "פרנאו, אתה משקר? אני משקר!". , The Inside Scoop on Gaming, RPGnet}} ביוגרפיה נעורים פרנאו מנדש פינטו נולד במשפחה כפרית ענייה סביב 1509 במונטמור-או-וליו (Montemor-o-Velho), עיירה במחוז קוימברה בפורטוגל. ייתכן שבני המשפחה היו קרובים רחוקים של משפחת מנדש, משפחה ידועה של אנוסים פורטוגזים שקיבלה מונופול על הסחר בפלפל שחור והתיישבה באנטוורפן (בת המשפחה הידועה ביותר הייתה דונה גרציה נשיא). על בני משפחתו קיים מידע מועט. במכתב שכתב פרנסיסקו חאווייר למלך פורטוגל ז'ואאו השלישי ב-1551 מוזכרים שניים מאחיו של מנדש פינטו: אנטוניו (António) ואלוורו (Álvaro), האחרון שהה במלאקה בזמן המצור על העיר ב-1547. במכתבים אחרים נכתב שאחד מאחיו של מנדש פינטו מת כמרטיר ב"בינטנג" (האי בינטן שהיה מרכז סולטנות מוסלמית), וכי למנדש פינטו יש "אח ואחיות" בליסבון. ידוע גם כי היה לפינטו בן דוד עשיר בשם פרנסישקו גרסיה דה ורגש (Francisco García de Vargas) ששהה בקוצ'י ב-1557. בדצמבר 1521 (בהיותו לדבריו בן עשר או שתים עשרה) דאג דודו למצוא לו תעסוקה בליסבון אצל אצילה. אחרי שנה וחצי ברח מביתה, מסיבה שהוא אינו מפרט מלבד לספר כי היה בסכנת חיים, ועלה על ספינה בדרכו לסטובל. הספינה נלכדה על ידי פיראטים צרפתיים שחשבו תחילה למכור את נוסעיה לעבדים בצפון אפריקה, אך לאחר שהשתלטו בדרך על ספינה אחרת החליטו להוריד את הנוסעים בחוף מלידש (Melides), לא רחוק מסטובל. מנדש פינטו התקבל לעבודה בביתו של האציל פרנסישקו דו פאריה (Francisco de Faria). אחרי ארבע שנות עבודה התקבל בהמלצתו של דו פאריה לעבודה בביתו של דום ז'ורז' דה לנקשטרה (Jorge de Lencastre) דוכס קוימברה, בנו הבלתי חוקי של המלך ז'ואאו השני. מנדש פינטו לא היה מרוצה מהשכר שקיבל וביקש לעזוב אחרי שנה וחצי. ב-11 במרץ 1537 (בהיותו בן 26 או בן 28) הפליג כחייל על סיפון אחת משלוש האוניות השייכות לז'ואאו השלישי בדרכן להודו, לאחר שככל הנראה דה לנקשטרה הפעיל את השפעתו לטובתו. כבר בנקודה זו בספר הזיכרונות מתעוררת תמיהה. בין הגעתו לליסבון בדצמבר 1521 ליציאתו להודו במרץ 1537 חלפו מעל ל-15 שנים שמתוכן הוא מתאר בספרו 7 שנים בלבד. מסעותיו שמאל|ממוזער|200px|מיקומו של האי דיו בתת-היבשת ההודית בין הנסיעה מפורטוגל ב-1537 לחזרה אליה ב-1558 בילה מנדש פינטו 21 שנים בשיטוטים, בעיקר באסיה. את מסעותיו ניתן לחלק לכמה שלבים: *המסע מפורטוגל לגואה שבהודו – המושבה הפורטוגזית גואה שבחוף המערבי של הודו הייתה מטרתו המקורית, אך בדרכו לשם הוא עבר דרך מדינות רבות סביב הים האדום והמפרץ הפרסי. *מסעות בשליחות מושל מלאקה שהביאו אותו לסומטרה, חצי האי המלאי, סין, יפן ובורמה. *מסעות כסוחר לג'אווה, סיאם ויפן. *הצטרפותו למסדר הישועים ומסעו האחרון ליפן. הודו, אתיופיה, תימן, הורמוז ושוב הודו שמאל|ממוזער|200px|הים הערבי במרץ 1537 הפליג פינטו מפורטוגל בשיירה שכללה שלוש אוניות השייכות למלך ושתי ספינות סוחר. השיירה הקיפה את אפריקה ועצרה במושבה הפורטוגזית במוזמביק, שם קיבלה הוראה להפנות את הספינות מגואה, יעדן המקורי, לדיו, על מנת לתגבר את חיל המצב שבו. דיו הוא אי במפרץ קומביי ב , צפונית מערבית למומבאי. ב-1535 קיבלו הפורטוגזים אישור מבהדור שאה, סולטאן גוג'ראט, לבנות בדיו מצודה ולהחזיק בה חיל מצב. הסולטאן התחרט אחר כך, אך הפורטוגזים לא היו מוכנים לוותר על המקום. הסולטאן פנה בבקשת עזרה ל והמושל הפורטוגזי שחשש מתגובתה הורה לשלוח תגבורת למצודה שבאי. מנדש פינטו הגיע לדיו ב-5 בספטמבר 1537, כשנה לפני שהצי העות'מאני שיצא מסואץ שבמצרים הטיל מצור על המצודה. בדיו קיבל פינטו הצעה להצטרף למסע של שתי ספינות קטנות מהסוג המכונה בפורטוגזית Fusta. מטרת המסע הייתה לבדוק האם נכונות השמועות בדבר צי עות'מאני הנמצא בדרכו לדיו ומה גודל הצי. קברניט המשלחת, ידיד של פינטו, הבטיח לו שבמסע זה מובטח לו שיתעשר משוד של ספינות מוסלמיות. לאחר שנכנסו ל , עצרו לזמן קצר בנמל ארקיקו (Arkeeko) (כ-8 קילומטרים דרומית למאסאווה של ימינו, כיום חלק מאריתריאה ואז חלק מאתיופיה), על מנת להעביר מכתב לקבוצת חיילים פורטוגזים ששמרו על אמו של "הכומר יוחנן" (כינויו של קיסר האימפריה האתיופית שהיה באותה שנה דווית השני), ששהתה באמב (מבצר הררי). אחר כך הפליגו הספינות מארקיקו צפונה. זמן קצר אחר-כך זיהו שלוש ספינות מפרשים אותן חשבו תחילה לספינות סוחר מוסלמיות. כשהתקרבו על מנת לעלות על סיפונן למטרות שוד, התחוור להוותם שאלו היו גליאות של העות'מאנים, חיל החלוץ של הצי העות'מאני שהוכן לכיבוש דיו. בקרב שהתחולל נהרגו מרבית אנשי הצוות הפורטוגזים, והשאר, ובהם פינטו, נלקחו לעיר הנמל מוח'א (المخا), שבתימן של ימינו. השבויים הפורטוגזים נמכרו לעבדים, כשאת פינטו רכש מוסלמי יווני, שלדברי פינטו התאכזר אליו במיוחד. פינטו איים שישים קץ לחייו, והסוחר שחשש שפינטו יממש את איומו מכר אותו לסוחר יהודי תמורת תמרים בשווי של 30 דוקטים. הבעלים החדש של פינטו נטל אותו בשיירה שיצאה להורמוז, אז עיר מסחר מובילה ב באי הקרוי באותו שם. האי היה שייך אז לפורטוגזים, לאחר שנכבש על ידי אפונסו דה אלבוקרקי ב-1515. הסוחר היהודי פנה לדום פרננדש דה לימה (Fernandez Da Lima), המפקד הפורטוגזי של מצודת הורמוז והציע לו לקנות את חירותו של פינטו. פינטו שוחרר תמורת שלוש מאות דוקטים, חלקם מאוצר המלך, וחלקם מכיסו הפרטי של דה לימה. עם שחרורו מעבדות הצטרף פינטו לספינת סוחר פורטוגזית בדרכה לגואה, אז מרכז השלטון הפורטוגזי באסיה. בדרך התכוון צוות הספינה לעצור בדיו על מנת לחדש את אספקת המים, אך גילה שהצי העות'מאני הטיל מצור על דיו. הם נמלטו בעור שיניהם ועצרו בצ'אול, מצודה פורטוגזית כ-100 קילומטרים צפונית לגואה. שם הועבר פינטו כנגד רצונו לצי מלחמה פורטוגזי שעשה דרכו לנמל דבאל (ديبل) , אז הנמל של תאטה, עיר הבירה של ממלכת סינד. מטרתם של הפורטוגזים הייתה ללכוד ולהשמיד ספינות של הצי העות'מאני שעגנו שם. פינטו השתתף בכמה קרבות ימיים ב שהסתיימו בכישלון, כאשר באחרון שבהם הוא נפצע, ונשלח לגואה להחלמה. מלאקה והמזרח הרחוק פינטו הגיע לגואה אדם שבור. לאחר החלמתו הגיע למסקנה שהחיים כחייל לא יביאו לו את העושר אליו שאף, והוא פנה והתקבל לשירותו של פרו דה פאריה (Pêro de Faria; מת ב-1546), מושל מלאקה, שהיה קרוב משפחה של פרנסישקו דו פאריה שבביתו בליסבון עבד פינטו כנער. לאחר מסע קצר עם הצי הפורטוגזי שהסיר את המצור העות'מאני מעל דיו, הגיע פינטו למלאקה ב-5 ביוני 1539. דה פאריה שלח את פינטו לקשור יחסים דיפלומטיים עם המדינות הקטנות שבאזור מצר מלאקה. מרבית זמנו של פינטו במלאקה הוקדש לשליחויות לשתי ממלכות זעירות בסומטרה, בַּטֶק, שהייתה ממלכה הינדית, וארוּ, שהייתה ממלכה מוסלמית. שתי הממלכות היו בנות ברית של הפורטוגזים כנגד אויב משותף, הסולטנות המוסלמית של אצ'ה (שהפורטוגזים הכירו בשם אצ'ין – Achin) שבצפון סומטרה. מסעות אלו אפשרו לו לעסוק במסחר פרטי. פינטו מתאר בבושת פנים כיצד הבטיח בשם דה פאריה הבטחות לסיוע צבאי שהפורטוגזים לא היו מסוגלים לספק, וכיצד על בסיס הבטחות אלו ספגו שתי הממלכות תבוסות צבאיות, וארו אף נכבשה בסופו של דבר על ידי סולטנות אצ'ה. בדרכו חזרה מארו טבעה ספינתו. הניצולים, ובהם פינטו, סבלו מרעב ונאלצו להציע עצמם כעבדים לדייגים בספינת נהר שעברה במקום, תמורת חילוצם מאזור הביצות שאליו נקלעו. בעלי הספינה מכרו את פינטו לסוחר מפלמבנג והוא הביא אותו למלאקה שם שילם דה פאריה עבור שחרורו. שודד ים שמאל|ממוזער|200px|ים סין הדרומי לאחר תום שליחותו לסומטרה נשלח פינטו לפטאני שלחופו המזרחי של חצי האי המלאי. בפטאני פגש קבוצה של פורטוגזים, וביחד החליטו לשלוח ספינה עמוסה בסחורות במעלה החוף של סיאם (כיום תאילנד), בשל השמועות כי ניתן לקצור רווחים גדולים ממכירתן. בדרכם הותקפה אונייתם בידי שודד ים מוסלמי שגזל את כל הסחורה והרג את מרבית אנשי הצוות הפורטוגזים. בניסיון לנקמה החלו חבורת הפורטוגזים שמימנו את הספינה לחפש אחר שודד הים, ובתוך כך הפכו חברי הקבוצה בפיקודו של אנטוניו דה פאריה (António de Faria), קרוב משפחה של מושל מלאקה, לשודדי ים בעצמם. בעקבות מעשי השוד של דה פאריה הוא הפך לגיבור עממי בספרות הפורטוגזית. הקבוצה פעלה תוך צבירת רווחים נאים בים סין הדרומי, בייחוד במפרץ טונקין (בין הודו-סין לאי האינאן). בקטע זה של ספרו מתאר פינטו כיצד השתלטה קבוצת הפורטוגזים על ספינות של פיראטים אחרים, ושחררה תוך כדי כך שבויים פורטוגזים. במקביל למעשים נעלים אלו, מתאר פינטו כמה מעשים מחרידים שביצעו אנשיו של אנטוניו דה פאריה, כולל ביזה והעלאה באש של עיירת חוף בסין, ומציג אותם כצבועים משום שבמקביל לביצוע מעשי הזוועה, הקפידו לשמור על הפולחן הדתי הנוצרי. בתחילת החורף של שנת 1540 הצליחה הקבוצה לאתר את שודד הים המוסלמי, ובקרב שהתפתח הרג אותו אנטוניו דה פאריה במו ידיו. בחורף 1540 שהתה קבוצת הפיראטים במושבה הפורטוגזית בנינגפו (כיום העיר נינגבו במחוז ג'ג'יאנג), לאחר שהתקבלו בכבוד מלכים כשהתברר שהיו אחראים להריגתו של שודד הים המוסלמי שהטיל את אימתו על סוחרי המושבה. אסיר בסין לאחר שאנטוניו דה פאריה שמע מפיראט סיני כי על האי קלאמפלוי מצויים קבריהם של 17 מקיסרי סין, הוא הורה לשתי ספינת הפיראטים שבפיקודו לשוט צפונה לתוך ים סין המזרחי, להיכנס ל (בין חצי האי קוריאה לחצי האי שאנדונג) ולעלות על האי. הפיראטים שדדו חלק מהקברים, אך נמלטו כאשר הגיעה אליהם שמועה שכוח צבאי סיני נמצא בדרכו לשם. בסופת טייפון שהתרחשה מיד אחר כך נטרפה ספינתו של אנטוניו דה פאריה והוא טבע, והספינה השנייה, שבה היה פינטו, עלתה על שרטון בחוף סין. הניצולים נדדו כשהם חיים כקבצנים במטרה להגיע לנאנג'ינג ולעלות שם על ספינה לסיאם. הם נאסרו בעיירה טאיפינג בטענה שהיו גנבים במסווה של קבצנים ונשלחו להישפט בנאנג'ינג. שופט מקומי דן אותם למלקות ולכריתת אגודלם. למזלם, פעלו אנשים מאגודת צדקה מקומית לביטול גזר הדין. בתי המשפט המקומיים דחו את ערעורם ולכן פנו לבית המשפט העליון בבייג'ינג, מה שחייב את הופעת הנאשמים לפני בית משפט זה. פינטו וחבריו הועלו על ספינה ששטה ב לבייג'ינג, והגיעו לעיר הבירה של שושלת מינג ב-19 באוקטובר 1541. הסינים שפטו את מסיגי הגבול לשנת עבודת פרך בבניית החומה הגדולה של סין. לפני ריצוי גזר הדין פגש פינטו בוואשקו קאלבו (Vasco Calvo), סוחר פורטוגזי שנטל חלק במשלחת הפורטוגזית לסין ב-1517 שחבריה נאסרו ולא הורשו לצאת מסין. קאלבו התגורר בפרבר של בייג'ינג, היה נשוי לסינית והיו לו ארבעה ילדים. בסופו של דבר לא השלים פינטו את ריצוי עונשו, משום שנלקח בשבי הטטרים (השם האירופי המקובל אז למונגולים) שפלשו לסין. פינטו ובני לווייתו זכו בחירותם לאחר שלימדו את הטטרים כיצד יש לכבוש מצודה מבוצרת. הקבוצה של פינטו ליוותה את השגריר הטטרי בדרכו ביבשה לקוצ'ין-סין (כיום חלקה הדרומי ביותר של וייטנאם) כשמטרתם הייתה להגיע לחוף סין, שממנו קיוו לעלות על ספינה שתובילם להודו. בדרכם לשם נתקלו במנהיג דתי חשוב, "כמו אפיפיור" לדברי פינטו – ייתכן כי המדובר בדלאי למה - שמעולם לא שמע על אירופה. הם הגיעו לחוף מאוחר מדי לעונת ההפלגות. כיוון שלא רצו להישאר על האיים השוממים שמול גואנגג'ואו לתקופת החורף, עלו פינטו ושניים מחבריו על ג'ונקה, ספינה של שודדי ים סינים. סערה הטילה את הספינה על חופי האי טנגשימה שמדרום לקיושו, האי הדרומי של יפן, וכך היו לאירופאים הראשונים שהגיעו ליפן. יפן שמאל|ממוזער|200px|ארקבוזים ואקדחים מתוצרת יפן שמאל|ממוזער|200px|שרטוט משנת 1851 של עגלת ה"ג'וּגרנאוט" פינטו וחבריו נחתו בטנגשימה ב-1542 או ב-1543. הם עוררו את עניינו של המושל המקומי (הדאימיו) בסיפוריהם על ארצם "שמעבר לקצה השני של העולם", ובייחוד עורר בו עניין כלי הנשק בו השתמשו לצייד, הארקבוז (סוג מוקדם של רובה מוסקט) שאותו מכרו לו בכסף רב. כלי הירייה היחיד שהיפנים הכירו עד אז היה סוג של תותח פרימיטיבי. כיוון שהיפנים היו אז בעיצומה של תקופת המדינות הלוחמות (תקופת סנגוקו), עניין אותם כל סוג חדש של כלי נשק שיכול היה לעזור להם בשדה הקרב. האומנים המוכשרים של טנגשימה הצליחו לשכפל את הדגם הפורטוגזי, ותוך תקופה קצרה החל האי לייצא את הרובים ליפן עצמה והשפיע בכך על תוצאות מלחמת האזרחים. פינטו חזר לסין, אל המושבה הפורטוגזית בנינגפו. תיאוריו על העושר המצפה לסוחרים עם יפן הציתו את דמיונם של הסוחרים שבמושבה, ובחפזונם להיות הראשונים להגיע אל המקום העשיר, לא חיכו לסיום עונת המונסונים. ספינתם נטרפה על חופי אחד מאיי ריוקיו, ככל הנראה אוקינאווה. הם נאסרו והואשמו בשוד ים. לדברי פינטו הם ניצלו ממוות רק הודות לתחנונים של נשות האי. הם נשלחו לחופשי ופינטו חזר למלאקה. בורמה במאלקה נפגש פינטו עם פרו דה פאריה, שעדיין שימש כמושל המושבה. פאריה שלח את פינטו בשליחות לעיר מרטאבן (כיום מוטאמה Mottama) שבדרום בורמה של ימינו. מרטאבן הייתה בירת מדינה קטנה ועשירה שהייתה תחת חסות ממלכת באגו שבדרום בורמה. בשני המקומות היו השליטים המקומיים בני עם המון. באגו נכבשה בידי הבורמזים זמן קצר לפני שפינטו הגיע. גם תורה של מרטאבן הגיע, וכשפינטו הגיע אליה הייתה העיר במצור. הוא מצא מחסה במחנה של שכירי חרב פורטוגזיים. שכירי החרב נשכרו על ידי שליט מרטאבן, אך הם בגדו בו כשהבורמזים הציעו להם שכר גדול יותר. הבורמזים הכריעו את העיר ופינטו מתאר בצבעים קודרים כיצד נערך טבח בתושבים. בסופו של דבר בגד אחד משכירי החרב הפורטוגזים בפינטו והוא נשבה על ידי הבורמזים ונמסר לגזבר של המלך שנטל אותו עמו במסעו לממלכת קלאמינהאם (חוקרים משערים כי מדובר בלואנג פרבאנג, כיום בלאוס). בדרכו לשם חזה פינטו בטקסים דתיים עקובים מדם הכוללים התאבדויות, פולחנים המזכירים את התיאורים שרווחו באירופה במאה ה-16 על טקסי ה"ג'וּגרנאוט" (juggernaut) שבהם השליכו המאמינים את עצמם מרצון לפני גלגלים של עגלה עצומה ונרמסו למוות, ונחשבו לטקסים הדתיים המבעיתים ביותר בכל אסיה. בחזרה מקלאמינהאם, בעוד הבורמזים צרים על סאנדווי (Sandoway, כיום תנדווי – Thandwe במדינת רחין שבמערב בורמה), הצליח פינטו להימלט משביו, להגיע לנמל בסין (bassein) שבשפך האירוואדי, ומצא בו במקרה ספינת סוחר פורטוגזית וחזר לגואה. ג'אווה בגואה פגש פינטו בפרו דה פאריה שכבר סיים את תפקידו כמושל מלאקה, והוא שלח את פינטו לג'אווה במטרה לרכוש פלפל שחור שאותו ימכור ברווח בסין. השנה הייתה 1544. בנמל באנטם (כיום Banten באינדונזיה) הצטרפה ספינתו של פינטו ל-40 ספינות פורטוגזיות אחרות שחיכו בנמל לרוחות המונסון. הסולטאן של דֶמָק (Demak – עיר בג'אווה), השליט החזק ביותר בג'אווה באותה תקופה, פנה לפורטוגזים בהצעה להצטרף אליו תמורת תשלום במלחמת קודש נגד ממלכת פסאורואן (Pasuruan במזרח ג'אווה), הממלכה ההינדית העצמאית האחרונה בג'אווה. תוך כדי המערכה נרצח הסולטאן בידי אחד ממשרתיו בשל ויכוח אווילי על כבוד. האלימות שליוותה את קרב הירושה על הכתר שהתפנה והכאוס ששרר בעיר שכנע את הפורטוגזים, שכבר מילאו את מחסני הספינה בפלפל שחור, להרים עוגן ולהפליג ליעדם המקורי, סין. הם לא הגיעו ליעדם. הם נמלטו מפיראטים יפנים (המכונים ווֹאקוֹ - 倭寇) שנהגו לפשוט על חופי סין וספינתם נטרפה על חופי ג'אווה. הניצולים, ובהם פינטו, סבלו חרפת רעב ונאלצו להשתמש בשיטות נואשות על מנת לשרוד. תחילה קניבליזם ואחר כך הציעו עצמם כעבדים לבעלי ספינת נהר שעברה על מנת שיחלצם מאזור הביצות אליו נקלעו. בעל הספינה מכר אותם לסוחר מסולאווסי והלה מכר אותם למלך קאלאפה (כיום ג'קרטה), שלאחר ששמע את סיפורם שלח אותם בספינה לסונדה, ממנה יצאו במקור עם מטען הפלפל. סיאם שמאל|ממוזער|200px|חורבות איוטהאיה תוך שימוש בכסף שלווה הפליג פינטו לממלכת איוטהאיה (כיום תאילנד) שכונתה גם בשם סיאם. פינטו תיאר כיצד זמן קצר לאחר בואו ביקש המלך התאי את עזרת הפורטוגזים בדיכוי מרידה בצ'יאנג מאי שבגבולו הצפוני. זמן קצר אחר כך הורעל המלך על ידי המלכה שהרעילה גם את יורש העצר בן התשע והעלתה את מאהבה על כס המלוכה במקומו. גם המלך החדש נרצח ומלך בורמה ניצל את הכאוס הפוליטי לפלישה לסיאם והטלת מצור על הבירה איוטהאיה, אך נסוג מששמע על מרד בממלכתו (1547/8). חוקרים תמימי דעים כי תיאורי ההיסטוריה התאית והבורמזית בספרו של פינטו, אף שלא ברור אם חזה בהם במו עיניו, ופינטו אף לא טוען כך בספרו, מייצגים נאמנה את הפוליטיקה של מדינות האזור באותו הזמן וככאלו הם הדיווח המפורט ביותר שנכתב בנושא על ידי אירופאי. המסעות ליפן שמאל|ממוזער|200px|פסלם של פרנסיסקו חאווייר (למעלה) ואנג'ירו (משמאל) בפארק חאווייר ב[[קגושימה]] ב-1547 חזר פינטו ליפן על סיפון ספינתו של רב החובל ז'ורז' אלוורש (Jorge Alvarez). בעת שעזב את הנמל בימאגאווה (山川町) שליד קגושימה שבקיושו הוא הסכים לקחת לספינה יפני שנמלט מידי רודפיו, והוא לקח אותו עמו למלאקה. שמו של היפני היה אנג'ירו והוא היה סמוראי שנאשם ברצח במולדתו. פינטו הפגיש את אנג'ירו עם פרנסיסקו חאווייר, מיסיונר ישועי שעסק בהפצת הנצרות במזרח הרחוק, וחאווייר הטביל אותו לנצרות. מהסיפורים של אנג'ירו על מולדתו למד חאווייר כי מדובר על ארץ בעלת תרבות עשירה. הוא האמין כי במקום כזה תתקבל הדת הנוצרית ברצון, ולכן החליט להפליג ליפן. במסעו זה של חאווייר ליפן נוסדו לראשונה קהיליות של נוצרים קתולים ביפן. ב-1551 חזר פינטו בפעם השלישית ליפן, ופגש שוב בחאווייר. הוא היה נוכח בוויכוחים הדתיים שניהל עם נזירים בודהיסטים בחצר של הדאימיו של בוּנגוֹ בעיר פונאי (כיום אויטה), וכן תרם מכספו לחאווייר לשם הקמת כנסייה ביפן. חאווייר התלווה לפינטו כשהלה הפליג מיפן למלאקה מאוחר יותר באותה שנה. פינטו הקדיש 15 פרקים בספרו לעלילותיו של חאווייר, מעשי הנסים המיוחסים לו, הוויכוחים עם הבודהיסטים, ולמותו על האי שאנגצ'ואן ב-2 בדצמבר 1552 שעה שניסה ללא הצלחה לקבל אישור להיכנס לסין. פינטו היה באותה שעה בסיאם. בספרו מרבה פינטו להתלונן על עוניו, אך מהמקורות המעטים הנוספים שבידינו ידוע שבתקופה כלשהי צבר פינטו עושר רב במסחר. ולראיה, מימון הקמת הכנסייה הראשונה ביפן בביקורו השלישי ביפן. באביב 1553, לאחר שהגשים את שאיפתו להתעשר, שקל פינטו לחזור לפורטוגל. הוא חיסל את עסקיו במלאקה והפליג לגואה, אליה הגיע בנובמבר 1553. בפברואר אותה שנה הגיעה גופתו של חאווייר לגואה. הישועים שידעו על קשריו של פינטו ביקשו שיצטרף אליהם לפגוש את הספינה שהביאה את הגופה. למראה הגופה שלא נרקבה עבר פינטו שינוי דתי והחליט כי יצטרף כעמאי למסדר הישועים. באותה שנה התקבל מכתב מאוטומו יושישיגה, הדאימיו של בונגו, המבקש שחאווייר יחזור ליפן תוך רמז שבתמורה הוא יסכים להתנצר. כשהמכתב התקבל הייתה כבר גופתו של חאווייר מוצגת בכנסייה בגואה. על פי הצעתו של פינטו הוכנה במהירות משלחת שאותה מימן פינטו מכספו הפרטי. בראשה הועמד בלשיור נונש בארטו (Belchior Nunes Barreto), יורשו של חאווייר. פינטו מונה כשגריר מטעם המשנה למלך, מושל הודו, במטרה לקשור ברית מסחרית עם בונגו. המשלחת בראשה עמדו פינטו ובארטו יצאה מגואה באפריל 1554, אך בשל משטר הרוחות שהתה במלאקה עד אפריל 1555. בתקופה זו כתב פינטו מכתב לאבות הישועים בפורטוגל שבו תיאר בקצרה את תולדותיו ומסעותיו באסיה (מכתב זה שרד עד ימינו). ממלאקה הפליגה המשלחת ועגנה בלמפקאו (בסמוך למקאו שבסין שיושבה על יד הפורטוגזים שנתיים אחר כך) עד מאי 1556. המשלחת הגיע לבונגו ביוני 1556 (למעלה משנתיים מהיציאה מגואה). השליחות הייתה הצלחה דיפלומטית (פינטו הקים שגרירות בבונגו), אבל כישלון דתי, כיוון שאוטומו לא התנצר בסופו של דבר בשל מלחמת האזרחים המתמשכת ביפן. אוטומו לא היה יכול להרשות לעצמו להרגיז את תומכיו בכך שימיר את דתו לדת זרה בזמן העימות. עשרים ושתיים שנים אחר כך הוא אכן התנצר, בערך בזמן שבו סיים פינטו לכתוב את האוטוביוגרפיה שלו. פינטו ובארטו יצאו מיפן ב-14 בנובמבר 1556, והגיעו לגואה ב-17 בפברואר 1557. כבר ביפן החליט כנראה פינטו לפרוש ממסדר הישועים, ולחזור לפורטוגל. הפרישה נעשתה בהסכמה משותפת, ועל פי קורותיו אחר כך לא שמרו לו הישועים טינה. לפי בקשתו הכין פרנסישקו בארטו (Francisco Barreto), המשנה למלך ומושל הודו, מכתב למלך פורטוגל עבור פינטו. במכתב המליץ בארטו שפינטו יקבל מענק שנתי כהוקרה עבור שירותיו למלך באסיה. פינטו הפליג מגואה בסוף 1557. חייו עד מותו שמאל|ממוזער|200px|המלך פליפה השני, מלך ספרד ופורטוגל פינטו חזר לפורטוגל ב-22 בספטמבר 1558 לאחר מסע נטול אירועים. שמעו יצא לפניו באירופה קודם לבואו ככותב המכתב (שאותו שלח ממלאקה) שפורסם על ידי הישועים ב-1555. במשך ארבע וחצי שנים, בין 1558 ל-1562, הוא השקיע מאמצים לשווא בחצר המלוכה בתקווה לקבל פרס או פיצוי על שנותיו בשירות הכתר. בדצמבר 1562 העבירה המלכה העוצרת של פורטוגל את השלטון לגיסה החשמן אנריקה. תוך תקופה קצרה הבין פינטו שתחת מדיניות הצמצום הכלכלי שנקט החשמן הוא לא יקבל דבר, ולכן עזב את ליסבון. הוא רכש חווה באזור פרגל (Pragal) שליד אלמדה (Almada), נשא לאישה את מריה קוריה דה בריטו (Maria Correia de Brito) ונולדו להם לפחות שתי בנות. אין פרטים מדויקים יותר על משפחתו. כנראה ששמעו יצא כמומחה לסין, שכן הן ז'ואאו דה בארוש (João de Barros), ההיסטוריון הפורטוגזי הידוע מתקופה זו, הן ג'ובני פייטרו מאפי (Giovanni Pietro Maffei), ההיסטוריון של הישועים, והן שגרירו של קוזימו דה מדיצ'י בפורטוגל באו לבקר את פינטו על מנת לקבל מידע על סין ועל יפן. בין 1569 ל-1578 כתב פינטו את הספר "מסעות". ב-1580 אוחדה פורטוגל עם ספרד. בין 1581 ל-1583 שהה פליפה השני, מלך ספרד (וכאמור מ-1580 גם מלך פורטוגל) באלמדה, לא רחוק מביתו של פינטו. המלך שמע על עלילותיו של פינטו והזמינו כמה פעמים להתארח בארמונו על מנת לספר מחוויותיו באסיה. ייתכן שבאותה הזדמנות גם סיפר לו פינטו על ניסיונו לקבל קצבה קבועה, משום שהחל מאפריל 1583 החל פינטו לקבל רנטה שנתית שערכה היה שווה לשלוש כיכרות לחם ליום "עבור שירותיו בהודו". בדיעבד התקבלה מלגה זו מאוחר מדי. ב-8 ביולי 1583, שלושה חודשים אחר כך, מת פרנאו מנדש פינטו בחוותו שבפרגל. "מסעות" שמאל|ממוזער|250px|עמוד השער של הספר "מסעות" כתב היד את הספר "מסעות" כתב פינטו כאמור בין 1569 ל-1578. במקור הקדיש את הספר לילדיו, אך בצוואתו הורה להעביר את כתב היד למוסד צדקה לנשים חוטאות (Casa Pia das Penitents) על מנת שייקרא בפני הנשים. לאחר מותו כיבדו בנותיו את רצונו והעבירו את כתב היד למנהל המוסד. בשנים שאחר כך ביקרו במוסד מלומדים רבים, בהם האב מאפי, על מנת לקרוא את כתב היד. הגרסה של פינטו למאורעות בשנותיו האחרונות של פרנסיסקו חאווייר הופיעה בכמה ספרים שהתפרסמו בין השנים 1588 ל-1612 מבלי לציין את המקור, כנהוג באותה תקופה. Relaçam annual.}} העניין שעורר כתב היד אצל המלומדים גרם למנהל המוסד לנסות להדפיס את הספר על מנת לקצור ממנו רווחים. אבל תחילה היה צורך לבצע עריכה מסיבית לכתב היד, לחלק אותו לפרקים, ולבדוק תאריכים ותעתיקים של שמות מקומות אקזוטיים. המלאכה הוטלה על פרנסישקו דה אנדרדה (Francisco de Andrada), שנשא בתפקיד ההיסטוריון המלכותי. ב-1603 הוגש כתב היד לאישור הצנזורה של האינקוויזיציה. האישור Nihil obstat (לטינית: "שום דבר אינו מונע") ניתן ב-25 במאי 1603. הצנזור, האח מנואל קואליו (Manoel Coelho), אף הוסיף לאישור דברי שבח חמים על הספר. חלפו עוד אחת עשרה שנים עד שנמצא מוציא לאור שהסכים להדפיס את הספר. מוריס קוליס ; 1973-1889) חי שנים רבות בבורמה בתקופה הקולוניאלית ושימש שם כשופט. כשחזר לאנגליה החל לכתוב ספרי היסטוריה פופולריים. הספר שכתב על פינטו, שיצא לאור ב-1949, היה ה-17 מפרי עטו והוא נחשב בין הטובים שבספריו. הספר הוא ביוגרפיה של פינטו המבוססת בעיקר על האוטוביוגרפיה של פינטו, כשהסופר מנסה לתת רקע היסטורי למאורעות שמתאר פינטו.}} משער שהסיבות לכך היו אורך הספר, הנושאים הבלתי רגילים בהם עוסק הספר, הזמן הארוך שחלף מאז שהתרחשו המאורעות המתוארים בו, והעובדה שכבר התפרסמו לא מעט היסטוריות של המזרח, שלא לדבר על הפואמה האפית הלוזיאדים - (Os Lusíadas) של המשורר לואיש דה קמואש. מרביתם של ספרים היסטוריים אלו מומנו על ידי גופים כדוגמת הישועים או הממשל הפורטוגזי, ולעומת זאת עלות הדפסת הספר של פינטו הוטלה על יזם פרטי. רבקה כץ טוענת שפינטו יכול היה ליזום את הדפסת הספר, אבל כיוון שהספר מכיל ביקורת חריפה על המוסדות החילוניים והדתיים הוא העדיף שהספר יצא לאור לאחר מותו ועל ידי מוסד דתי שמעל לחשד (המוסד לנשים חוטאות). המאה ה-17: הדפסה, מהדורות ותרגומים ב-1613 נמצא סוף סוף מו"ל שהסכים להדפיס את הספר. שמו היה פדרו קרשבק (Pedro Crasbeeck), והספר יצא לאור ב-1614, 31 שנים לאחר מותו של פינטו. המימון היה של בלשיור דה פאריה (Belchior de Faria), והרווחים ממכירת הספר ניתנו ל-Casa Pia das Penitents למשך עשר שנים. ההצלחה הייתה מיידית. במאה ה-17 לבדה הודפס הספר ב-19 מהדורות ב-6 שפות. שש שנים לאחר הוצאתו לאור הודפס הספר בספרדית בשתי גרסאות. פרנסיסקו דה הררה מלדונאדו (Francisco de Herrera Maldonado), שתרגם את הספר לספרדית, כתב בהקדמה כי פרנסישקו דה אנדרדה, עורך הספר המקורי (שמת שנה לאחר יציאת הספר לאור), עשה עבודה רשלנית, וכי היה עליו לשפר את סגנונו הפרימיטיבי של המחבר. משום כך, התרגום שלו, שאומנם כולל את כל 226 הפרקים המקוריים, שונה מהמקור הפורטוגזי ומכיל קטעים שאינם במקור. כמו כן, הוא כולל הטפות דתיות, בניגוד לקו בו נקט פינטו לתת מס שפתיים בלבד לדת הקתולית. הספר הצליח מאוד, ובמהלך המאה ה-17 יצאו לאור עוד חמש מהדורות של הספר בספרדית, בשנים 1627, 1628, 1645, 1664 ו-1666, אם כי שום מהדורה לא הודפסה בספרדית במאות שחלפו מאז. ב-1678 הודפסה מהדורה נוספת בפורטוגזית, אך המהדורה הבאה בפורטוגזית הודפסה רק 250 שנים אחר-כך. ב-1930 יצאה מהדורה מוערת שערך ז'ורדאו דה פריטאש (Jordão de Freitas) שאף הוסיף לה הקדמה. הספר תורגם לצרפתית על ידי ברנאר פיגאר (Bernard Figuier) ומהדורות של תרגום זה הודפסו בפריז בשנים 1628, 1645 ו-1663, וייתכן שב-1678. המתרגם הסתמך הן על המהדורה הספרדית, והן על המהדורה הפורטוגזית. המהדורה בהולנדית היא תקציר של המקור שנעשה על ידי מתרגם אלמוני והודפסה בשתי מהדורות ב-1652 וב-1653. בשלהי המאה ה-17 כבר דחקו ההולנדים את הפורטוגזים מחלק גדול ממושבותיהם באסיה, והם החלו לכתוב בעצמם את ההיסטוריה של המאורעות באסיה, מה שיכול להסביר את חוסר העניין בנושא. המהדורה בגרמנית הודפסה באמסטרדם בשתי גרסאות. גם מהדורה זו היא תקציר שבו דחס המתרגם האלמוני את 226 הפרקים המקוריים של הספר ל-63 פרקים. לא היו מהדורות נוספות בגרמנית מאז. קטעים מתורגמים לאנגלית מהספר הופיעו בספרו של סמיואל פורצ'ס (Samuel Purchas ; 1626-1575) Purchas, his Pilgrimage במהדורת 1925. התרגום הראשון של הספר לאנגלית נעשה על ידי הנרי קוגאן (Henry Cogan), שככל הנראה התבסס על התרגום לצרפתית, והודפס בלונדון בשנים 1653, 1663 ו-1692 בשם: The Voyage and Adventures of Fernand Mendes Pinto. קוגאן תרגם את הספר בזמן שלטונו של אוליבר קרומוול, תקופה שהתאפיינה בשנאה כלפי הדת הקתולית, ולכן הושמטו מהתרגום כליל הפרקים הנוגעים לפרנסיסקו חאווייר והפרק על הניסיון המיסיונרי לנצר את הדאימיו של בונגו. בנוסף קוצצו קטעים שקוגאן מצא כמשעממים או כחזרה על דברים שנאמרו קודם או שלא הצליח להבין את משמעותם, והספר קוצר ל-81 פרקים. על הצלחת הספר כתב מוריס קוליס: אחרי המאה ה-17 בעוד שבמאה ה-17 קראו כמעט כולם את פינטו, העניין בפינטו דעך כליל במאה ה-18. ספרו נראה מיושן מדי וקתולי מדי. מהמאה ה-18 ועד שלהי המאה ה-20 לא תורגם הספר מחדש וחוקרים נאלצו להשתמש בעותקים של התרגומים המקוצרים מהמאה ה-17. העניין במנדש פינטו התעורר מחדש החל מסוף המאה ה-19 והתגבר במאה ה-20. ב-1966 יצא הספר בתרגום לצ'כית וב-1970 בתרגום לאיטלקית. שני התרגומים התבססו על התרגומים הגרועים שנעשו במאה ה-17. ב-1969 יצאה לאור מהדורת פקסימיליה של מהדורת הספר המתורגם משנת 1653 בהוצאת Pall Mall בלונדון. היפנים גילו עניין מיוחד בפינטו בשל טענתו כי נמנה עם שלושת הפורטוגזים הראשונים ביפן, וכן בשל תיאוריו ממסעותיו ביפן. ב-1973 הדפיסו היפנים מהדורת פקסימיליה של הספר המקורי מ-1614, וב-1979 יצא לאור תרגום מלא ליפנית מהמקור הפורטוגזי. על התרגום היה אחראי טקיקו אוקומרה, פרופסור מאוניברסיטת סופיה, והיה זה התרגום הראשון המלא של ספרו של פינטו במאה ה-20. ב-1989 יצא לאור תרגום מלא ומוער לאנגלית מהמקור הפורטוגזי, שנעשה בידי רבקה כץ, ב-1991, שנתיים אחר כך, יצא תרגום מלא ומוער לצרפתית שנעשה בידי רובר ויאל. היחס לספר שמאל|ממוזער|250px| ויליאם קונגרב ההצלחה לה זכה הספר במאה ה-17 נבעה מהיחס אליו כאל ספר משעשע ולא כאל תיאור היסטורי אמיתי. המאורעות והתרבויות המתוארים בספר היו כה יוצאי דופן שמרבית הקוראים של הספר הניחו שמדובר בפרי הדמיון, בדומה ליחס לו זכה מרקו פולו לאחר שהתפרסמו זיכרונותיו. כבר המתרגמים לספרדית ולאנגלית חשו צורך להסביר באמצעות הקדמה ארוכה שהמתואר בספרים הוא אמת. אבל עם השנים הלך והתבסס המוניטין של פינטו כשקרן. במכתב שכתבה הליידי דורותי אוסבורן (Dorothy Osborne 1695-1627) לבעלה הסופר, הבארונט ויליאם טמפל (William Temple ; 1699-1628). היא ממליצה לו לקרוא את הספר של פינטו שאותו מצאה משעשע וכתוב היטב. וכך היא כתבה: . כאשר המחזאי האנגלי ויליאם קונגרב (William Congreve ; 1729-1670) שילב בקומדיה "אהבה תמורת אהבה" (Love For Love), שהצגת הבכורה שלה הייתה ב-1695, את המשפט שאמר אחד מגיבורי המחזה "Ferdinand Mendez Pinto was but a type of thee, thou liar of the first magnitude" (פרדיננד מנדס פינטו היה מסוגך, שקרן מהדרגה הראשונה שכמותך), ידע קהל הצופים היטב במה דברים אמורים. ההיסטוריון יו מורי (Hugh Murray ; 1846-1779) ייחס בטעות משפט זה לשייקספיר בספרו משנת 1820 "תגליות ומסעות באסיה" (Historical account of discoveries and travels in Asia), ומבקריו של פינטו בפורטוגל של המאה ה-19 ניצלו טעות זו על מנת לצרף לשורות המבקרים את המחזאי האנגלי הנודע. המשורר ז'ורז' גרסש (Jorge Garcés), בן המאה ה-18, מציג את פינטו כשקרן בשיר שכתב בלטינית Hippodromus Pedroucianus. חוקר הארצות והמתרגם הבריטי בן המאה ה-19 סר ריצ'רד פראנסיס ברטון מזכיר את פינטו בהערת שוליים בתרגום סיפור מסעו השלישי של סינבד מתוך סיפורי אלף לילה ולילה, ומכנה אותו "הסינבד של פורטוגל, אם כי מכובד פחות". השינוי ביחס אל פינטו החל במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-19. כאשר היסטוריונים מודרניים החלו לחקור את ההיסטוריה של המזרח הרחוק, הם הופתעו לגלות שהמאורעות המתוארים בספרו של פינטו אכן התרחשו. התגליות גרמו לתגובת נגד לדעה הרווחת על מהימנותו של פינטו. ב-1868 יצא לאור ספרו של פיליפ קולב (Philipp Hedwig Külb ; 1869-1806) "מסעו ההרפתקני של פרננד מנדז פינטו דרך סין, ארץ הטרטרים, סיאם, פגו וכו'" (Fernand Mendez Pinto's abenteuerliche Reise durch China, die Tartarei, Siam, Pegu u.a. Länder d. östl. Asiens.), שבו כתב: . אחד מהספרים שחוללו שינוי ביחס לפינטו יצא לאור ב-1883. ספרו של ארתור פאייר (Arthur Purves Phayre ; 1885-1812) "ההיסטוריה של בורמה" (History of Burma) היה הספר הראשון שהתבסס על מקורות מקומיים, וממנו עלה כי הדמויות והמאורעות הקשורים לבורמה כפי שתיאר אותם פינטו אכן התקיימו. זאת בניגוד לדעה הכללית במשך קרוב לשלוש מאות שנה שהם היו פרי דמיונו. ארבעים שנה אחר כך, כאשר ההיסטוריון האנגלי גודפרי הרווי (Godfrey Eric Harvey ; 1965-1889) כתב ספר עדכני על ההיסטוריה של בורמה (History of Burma, יצא לאור ב-1925), הוא נעזר בספרו של פינטו כמקור, והתלונן מרה על איכות התרגום של הספר לאנגלית כפי שנעשה על ידי קוגאן 250 שנים לפני כן. בהשראת הספר של פינטו כתב המשורר ג'ון מונטפורט סיימנס (John Montfort Symns) בתחילת המאה ה-20 את הפואמה "כשפינטו הגיע למרטאבן" (When Pinto came to Martaban), ובה הוא חוזר על הביקורת שפינטו השמיע כנגד שכירי החרב הפורטוגזים בזמן המצור על העיר בבורמה. הפורטוגזים הכירו בתרומתו לעידן התגליות כאשר החליטו לכלול את דמותו באנדרטת התגליות שהוקמה בבלן (חלק מליסבון) על שפך הנהר טחו. אותנטיות היסטורית שמאל|ממוזער|250px|פרנאו מנדש פינטו (נשען על המקל) באנדרטת התגליות מאז שנתגלה כי המקומות והאירועים המתוארים בספר אכן אמיתיים, נבדקו העובדות בספר בקפידה. הטענה העיקרית העולה מבדיקות אלו שאף שהמאורעות המתוארים התרחשו, הרי שבחלק מהמקרים לא סביר שפינטו היה נוכח בהתרחשותם, וכי ככל הנראה השתמש בספרים אחרים או במידע שקיבל כששוחח עם אנשים אחרים על מנת לתארם כשהוא מציב את עצמו כחלק מהאירוע. הדיפלומט וההיסטוריון הצרפתי אלבר קמרה (Albert Kammerer 1951-1875), שהתמחה בהיסטוריה של המזרח התיכון, מפקפק בכך שכף רגלו של פינטו דרכה אי פעם באתיופיה. רבקה כץ משערת כי פינטו מבסס את תיאוריו אודות אתיופיה על המהדורה הספרדית של ספרו של האב פרנסישקו אלוורש (Francisco Alvares) על ההיסטוריה של אתיופיה (Historia de las cosas de Etiopia) שהודפסה בסרגוסה ב-1561. מקור נוסף הוא סיפורו של האח פולחנסיו פריירה (Fulgencio Freire). במכתב שהתפרסם בברצלונה ב-1562 (השנה שבה החל פינטו לכתוב את ספרו) מתאר פריירה כיצד, כאשר הפליג מאתיופיה, נלקח בשבי הטורקים לנמל בים האדום. לא סביר שהדמיון בין תיאור המאורעות במכתבו של פריירה והמתואר בספרו של פינטו הוא מקרי. אף שפינטו ביקר ללא ספק באיים שמול נמל גואנגג'ואו (קנטון בפי האירופאים), מייחסים כץ וקוליס את המקור לתיאורים של סין המופיעים בספרו של פינטו, בייחוד לפנימה של הארץ, לספרו של גספר דה קרוס (Gaspar da Cruz ; 1570-1520) "מסה על סין" ("Tratado em que contam muito por extenso as cousas da China") שיצא לאור ב-1569, וכנראה גם לסיפוריהם של השבויים הפורטוגזיים בסין שנמלטו או שנפדו בכסף. מקור קדום נוסף שכנראה שימש את פינטו הם כתביו של הנוסע האיטלקי אודוריקו מפורדנונה (Odorico da Pordenone ; 1331-1265), שסייר באסיה בין 1316 ל-1330. מאודוריקו שאל פינטו את תיאור הסאטי (שריפת האלמנה במדורת בעלה), את תיאור הדמות המכונה על ידי פינטו הטלאפיקור מלצ'ונה (המזכיר מאוד את הדלאי למה) ואת תיאור טקס הג'וגרנאוט, שבו קפצו המאמינים אל מותם מתחת לגלגליה של עגלה גדולת ממדים. על מקור נוסף אנו למדים מפינטו עצמו. במכתב ששיגר פינטו ממלאקה ב-5 בדצמבר 1554 הוא מספר כיצד המלך המקומי של איי ריוקיו דאג למחסורם של פורטוגזים שהיו ניצולים מספינה טרופה, אך לא רצה לראותם משום ש"הדבר לא ימצא חן בעיני אלוהים אם יראה במו עיניו אנשים הנוהגים לגנוב מאנשים אחרים". מכאן שפינטו שוחח עם אותם פורטוגזים. בספר, לעומת זאת, הוא מופיע כחלק מאותה קבוצה. היסטוריון הולנדי בשם טילה (P.A. Tiele) כתב ב-1880 (בתקופה שבה הולנד שלטה בג'אווה) כי לדעתו פינטו לא השתתף בעצמו במסע שארגן הסולטאן של דֶמָק (בפועל שליט האי ג'אווה) כנגד השליט ההינדי של ממלכת פסאורואן, אלא ליקט את המידע ממקורות אחרים. מבין טענותיו של פינטו, השנויה ביותר במחלוקת היא הטענה כי היה בין הפורטוגזים הראשונים שהגיעו ליפן. הסיפור על הגעת הפורטוגזים הראשונים לאי טנגשימה, על כך שהמקומיים למדו מהם כיצד לבנות ארקבוז (סוג של רובה), וכיצד תוך תקופה קצרה הם ייצרו כמויות גדולות מכלי הנשק הוא ללא ספק נכון, ומאומת גם מהמקורות היפניים. אלא שספק רב אם פינטו השתתף באירוע. בספרו "טנגשימה: הגעתה של אירופה ליפן" טוען הפרופסור השבדי אולוף לידין (Olof G. Lidin) כי לאחר שהצליב בין מקורות פורטוגזים למקורות היפניים הגיע למסקנה שהאירופאים הראשונים שהגיעו ליפן היו צמד סוחרים שנחתו בכף קדוקורה, בקצה הדרומי של טנגשימה, על סיפונה של ג'ונקה סינית ב-23 בספטמבר 1543. באותו תקופה נכבשה העיר פרום (כיום פאיאי) בבורמה ופינטו מתאר בספרו כי היה נוכח בנפילתה. מעובדה זו ומהכרוניקות האחרות של האירוע מסיק לידין באורח חד משמעי כי פינטו לא היה בין הפורטוגזים הראשונים בטנגשימה. ההשקפות לגבי הספר פרנאו מנדש פינטו לא זכה לקבל השכלה בדומה לסופרים אחרים בני זמנו ולא הכיר את עבודותיהם של היוצרים הקלאסיים או את האסתטיקה של הרנסאנס. אבל חוסר ההשכלה הפורמלית, המרחק מהתרבות השלטת, ושורשיו הצנועים פעלו לטובתו. אין בספרו סממנים של דעות קדומות כלפי התרבויות "החדשות" שנתגלו על ידי הפורטוגזים ולפיכך הוא מהווה עדות בלתי משוחדת למנהגיהם, גישותיהם ואורח חייהם. עם זאת, הדעה הנפוצה כיום היא שאין לראות בספרו ספר היסטורי או ספר מסעות קלאסי. רבקה כץ כתבה כי קריאה מעמיקה של הטקסט מגלה סאטירה חריפה, שבה המחבר תוקף את כל המוסדות הפוליטיים והדתיים של פורטוגל במאה ה-16. יתר על כן, הספר מייצג גינוי חריף לאידאולוגיה של מסעי הצלב, שהייתה התירוץ לאימפריה שהקימו הפורטוגזים מעבר לים. לדבריה, פינטו הטיל ספק במוסריות של הכיבושים הפורטוגזים, אותם ראה כפעולות פיראטיות ברבריות. בתקופה של מלחמות דת מתחנן פינטו לסובלנות דתית, אותה הוא ראה כציווי אלוהי. על מנת להסוות את הביקורת שיש לו על הפורטוגזים שם אותה פינטו תמיד בפיהם של אסייתים. כץ זיהתה ארבעה סוגים של גיבורים בדמותו של המספר: *"האיש הטוב" - הזוכה באמון הקורא. *"האדם הנאיבי" - הזוכה באהדת הקורא כאדם תמים וטיפש במקצת (טכניקה ספרותית שנועדה להסוות את האירוניה). *הגיבור, הפטריוט, מגן האמונה. *פיקרו (Picaro), הגיבור ברומן הפיקרסקי, נווד הרפתקן בן השכבות הנמוכות, המגלה לקורא את הטיפשות והאווילות במעשיהם של אחרים תוך כדי הסכמתו והשתתפותו באותו רוע שאותו הוא מבקש לגנות. לקביעה של כץ כי היצירה המורכבת שיצר פינטו היא סאטירה, קמו מתנגדים. בהקדמה לתרגומו המקוצר של מייקל לורי לספרו של פינטו (ראו לקריאה נוספת) כתב ד"ר לואיש דה סוזה רבלו (Luís de Sousa Reblo) כי יש בספר סממנים של הרומן האוטופי, מונח שנטבע על ידי תומאס מור בספר הקלאסי אוטופיה ב-1516. האוטופיה בספרו של פינטו היא סין המוצגת כארץ עשירה, בעלת חברה אידאלית, שבה יש איגודים שנועדו להגן על החלשים, שהשלטון בה אידאלי ומערכת המשפט נטולת משוא פנים. גם מוריס קוליס בספרו מ-1949 כתב כי לפינטו סגנון אמנותי ייחודי שלא ניתן להגדירו. הוא לא חיקה שום כותב לפניו ולא היו לסגנונו מחקים אחריו. וכך מסיים קוליס את ספרו לקריאה נוספת *Rebecca D. Catz, The travels of Mendes Pinto, University of Chicago Press, 1989, ISBN 0226669513 *Maurice Collis, The Grand Peregrination, Faber and Faber, 1949 ISBN 0856358509. New edition 1990 Carcanet Press Limited. *''The Peregrination of Fernao Mendes Pinto", Abridged and translated by Michael Lowery, Introduced by Dr. Luís Sousa Rebelo, Carcanet Press, 1992 *Fernão Mendes Pinto and the Peregrinação - studies, restored Portuguese text, notes and indexes, directed by Jorge Santos Alves, Fundação Oriente, Lisbon, 2010, ISBN 9789727850969 *Breve História da Literatura Portuguesa, Texto Editora, Lisboa, 1999 *A. J. Barreiros, História da Literatura Portuguesa, Editora Pax, 11th ed. *A. J. Saraiva, O. Lopes, História da Literatura Portuguesa, Porto Editora, 12tg ed. *Verbo – Enciclopédia Luso-Brasileira de Cultura, 15th ed., Editorial Verbo, Lisboa *Lexicoteca – Moderna Enciclopédia Universal, vol. 15, Círculo de Leitores, 1987 קישורים חיצוניים *אריאנה מלמד כתבה שני מאמרים בעקבות קריאת הספר באנגלית: **מסע כורסה / עולם מסעיר ללא דרכונים בכתב העת מסע אחר ** . *Rebecca Catz, Fernão Mendes Pinto and His Peregrinação הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מגלי ארצות פורטוגזים קטגוריה:צאצאי אנוסים